The Rose and Snake
by Youdodoodletoo
Summary: In an AU (set after the episode "Soul Purpose") a young slayer named Rose turns up in L.A offering to help Angel and co. in thir battle against evil. However things don't go according to plan and Angel must work out who has betrayed him and his new slayer


Angel  
  
Title: The Rose and Snake.  
  
Author: Youdodoodletoo [mark1406@aol.com]  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters in this belong to me - they belong to Joss Whedon and co.  
  
Note: Set after the episode "Soul Purpose" and takes an AU route. Therefore none of "Damage" or any episode after actually happens.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 01 // Welcome to L.A  
  
"Welcome to L.A honey ..." said a man who stepped out from the shadows and walked into the light that flooded the entrance to the airport. He stood next to a girl, who was about 16 years old. She had deep red hair that was tied up at the back. She was wearing a white t-shirt and had a long black skirt on. She was clutching onto a bag with her left hand. She began to walk forward, heading towards where taxis were lined up alongside the pavement.  
  
"Hey. Where you going? Maybe I can save you a taxi fair?" he said, walking faster to keep up with the young girl. She slowed down and turned to face him.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine thanks" she spoke with a soft English accent, and again turned away and continued to walk away.  
  
"What's your name?" he shouted at her back.  
  
"Rose!" she replied, turning her head but still walking. She continued walking. Moving away from the light at the airport entrance she saw ahead of her the row of taxi cars. However they all looked empty. She sighed as she looked from side to side scanning the taxis to see if any of them had drivers.  
  
She wasn't very far from the taxi when suddenly she felt something strike her across the back of her head. She fell forward, dropping the bag that she had been carrying; she immediately put her hand to the back of her head where she could feel hot, sticky blood in her hair. She stumbled forward, dizzy she felt herself falling towards the ground.  
  
She hit the ground. She could feel the cold concrete and she knew that she had to get up, but her head was spinning and the thought of standing up made her feel sick.  
  
"Hey! Are you alright?" a middle aged man had rushed out from inside his taxi. He kneeled next to Rose and moved her hand so he could see what was wrong with her.  
  
"Excuse me ... she's mine" shouted the man who had attacked. He picked up the middle aged man easily. He threw him to one side, and instead of going for Rose he followed the man as he hit against a street light and rolled away.  
  
"No ... no ... I - just ..." whimpered the man, but he stopped suddenly when the attacker stood over him. His face had changed - contorted. It couldn't be right. His eyes blazed yellow and he roared. He leant forward and quickly sunk his fangs into the mans' neck. The man squirmed for a moment until he stopped, he slumped to his side.  
  
"That was better" he said. His voice was cheerful. "Now it's your turn ..." he turned quickly to where Rose had been lying on the ground. She was gone.  
  
Rose was crouching down on the other side of a empty taxi. She saw what had happened to the innocent man and frightened she ran. She knew that she could have helped him, but she needed to 'regroup'. The vampire was approaching slowly, looking around the area scanning for any movement. Rose began to breath heavy, her heart pounding. This wasn't the first time she had faced a vampire - she had killed many before. The guidance from Buffy had made her stronger and better, but still she feared them, especially at the moment before she knew that she would have to fight - with one of them ending up dead. She knew it wouldn't be her.  
  
'THUD'. Rose jumped up into the air, using the car in front of her as a spring board she launched herself into the air and landed just in front of the vampire. Her snarled. She pulled out a stake that had been in her pocket. The vampire looked at the stake, and then at the young girl.  
  
"Slayer ...?" he whispered, he looked nervous.  
  
Quickly Rose ran forward, she raised the stake up and thrust it down, aiming at the heart of the vampire. He was surprised, but he reacted quickly and blocked the blow. He grabbed out, catching hold of her arm he pulled her towards him. With his other hand he punched Rose in the face she stumbled backwards, but as he had hold of her arm he pulled her forwards again this time hitting her in the stomach. She doubled over wheezing. He went into bite her, lifting her up easily and moving her head to the side. Suddenly she kicked out, hitting the vampire in the knee, he buckled forward, and she hit him again, this time kneeing him in the face. The vampire howled in pain, as it fell backwards. She attacked again; standing over the vampire she punched him in the face again, and again. Blood appeared on the vampire's face and splattered on her t-shirt. His face contorted and again it was in human form. Rose pulled back. The vampire lay on the ground, coughing up blood.  
  
It looked up at Rose, he whispered something. She didn't hear him, and within moments she lunged forward - plunging the stake deep into the vampires' heart. The vampire gasped before bursting into dust that scattered across the pavement.  
  
Rose fell back, landing on the round with a 'thump'. She sat for a moment, just staring out. Her t-shirt had a small rip and the white had specks of blood stains. She sighed. Slowly she stood back up and made her way towards the space behind the car where she had hidden. Her bag was leaning against the side of the car. She picked it up, and before she could even move, she felt someone grab her from behind. Her scream was blocked by a hand that was clamped over her mouth. She struggled, but quickly the world around her blurred out of focus. The area grew dark, and within moments she was unconscious.  
  
"Get her in the van, and chained. If she comes too - we will not be able to hold her" shouted a gruff voice. 


End file.
